Ares
Ares is the Olympian God of war and the founder of Sparta. He and his sister Athena have been enemies for centuries. and he has done everything to try and destroy her precious city of Athens. He was voiced by Jay Thomas. Background Powers and Abilities *The standard powers of an Olympian deity including sudden disappearance into underground with a small explosion. *A skilled war strategist. *The ability to conjure red or yellow energy blast being shot either from his bare hands or sword. *As a god of war, Ares has authority over war. Appearances ''Hercules In the film, he has a very minor role, in which he only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, he is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. Ares, along with the other Deities, was sent to find Hercules, but it was too late as the baby had already been turned into a mortal and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, he is seen imprisoned with the other Deities after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily he and the other Deities are freed by Hercules. Hercules: The Animated Series In the animated series, he makes numerous appearances and acts as the force behind the plot in quite a few episodes. Hercules and the Secret Weapon The rivalry between him and his sister Athena is introduced. Ares goes to Hephaestus to forge a weapon that would be powerful enough to destroy Athens. When Hercules goes to Sparta to steal the secret weapon for Athena, Ares recruits Hercules into the Spartan army, only to later capture and have him executed along with his friends after Icarus inadvertently blows Hercules' cover. When Athena arrives to claim the weapon that her minion (Hercules) stole, Ares and Athena get into a fight until Hercules breaks the fight and throws the Armageddon Bow; landing in the hands of Cupid, the god of Passion. Once Athena mentions the name "Hercules" after congratulating him on his decision, Ares finally realizes he was going to execute the son of Zeus and then gets struck with a lightning bolt by Zeus himself after Athena happily leaves. Hercules and the Assassin Trivia *Ares' Roman name is Mars. *In Greek mythology, Ares was the son of Zeus and Hera, both of whom despise him, although it's unknown, though unlikely this was the case in Disney's version. *Ares seems to have a poor memory, more than once he forgot Hercules was the son of Zeus, and even past encounters with him. In instances like this, Ares refers to Hercules as "Sport". *Ares has two sons, Fear and Terror, collectively referred to as "Ares' two mighty sons". The two are demigods, implying Ares was romantically involved with a mortal woman. Like Hercules, Fear and Terror possess immense strength, although they are very dim-witted. Gallery Animation ''Hercules Ares2.jpg|Ares in the film Ares.jpg ARESHERC.jpg 34qtd02.jpg Ares and Apollo disney movie.jpg ares disney movie.jpg Hercules-179.png ''Hercules: The Animated Series'' Hercules and the Secret Weapon Hercules - Athena Reading Quantum Physics.jpg Baby Ares from Hercules and the Secret Weapon.jpg|Ares as an infant in a flashback Baby Ares Pulling a Big Ball with a Slingshot.jpg ares5.JPG Athena and Ares Playing Chess.jpg Athena and Ares Clashing with Rivalry.jpg Ares Title Card from Herc and the Secret Weapon.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h30m35s176.png Hercules and the Secret Weapon - Hello Brother.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h41m08s942.png|Ares in his stealth armor Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h43m11s492.png vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h44m19s499.png|Ares shocked to find that his weapon is a female bow that talks vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h44m29s820.png|Ares getting annoyed by her constant talking vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h44m38s751.png|"Hephaestus!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h47m58s581.png|Ares' hand bitten by the Bow Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h50m31s879.png|"You and what army? Some pack of chess playing Athenian eggheads?" Athena and Ares Arguing Over Herc Giving the Bow - 3.jpg|"Come on, Sport. Give me the Bow. Who are you gonna listen to? The God of War..." Athena and Ares Arguing Over Herc Giving the Bow - 4.jpg|"... or the Goddess of Wisdom?" Athena and Ares Arguing Over Herc Giving the Bow - 2.jpg Athena Zapping Ares On His Head.png Athena Saying to Put the Bow Down.jpg vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h19m48s876.png|"Wait!" vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h19m54s943.png|"Hercules? That's... He's..." vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h20m05s790.png|"Sport is Zeus' little boy? I was gonna execute Zeus' kid?!" vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h20m11s162.png vlcsnap-2015-07-03-15h00m54s970.png|Ares about to be zapped by Zeus Hercules and the Assassin vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h46m38s606.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h47m32s601.png|"The plan was so simple." vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h48m39s668.png|"I want Athens!" vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h49m31s608.png|"Athena! Hi, sis!" vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h53m21s763.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h56m33s067.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h57m17s227.png|"Look, wreak havoc. That'll be thanks enough." vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h00m14s405.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h01m30s060.png|"Do you mind? The fight's just getting good." vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h05m23s806.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h05m29s759.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h09m08s714.png Hercules and the Pool Party Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h38m54s741.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h40m36s890.png|"How about I put a spare on your ..." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h42m40s860.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h45m41s926.png|Ares in a swim suit vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h46m23s707.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h48m19s466.png Hercules and the Owl of Athena vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h57m44s142.png|"My Dogs of War! Who did this to you, my fearsome battle hounds?!" vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h58m08s606.png|"You?! Athena! You shaved my Dogs of War?!" vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h58m16s154.png vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h58m51s147.png|"Heed my words! This is the last time you'll make a god out of the Fool of War!" vlcsnap-2015-07-05-13h32m45s521.png|"It's shaving time!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h05m44s323.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h06m46s333.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h08m44s966.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h08m55s240.png Hercules and the Big Games Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h13m44s316.png|"You know I hate sports, Athena." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h14m00s042.png|"Total waste of the human instinct of kill and mayhems." Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h14m30s144.png|"And I suppose you're going." Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h15m49s167.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h17m16s223.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h17m58s030.png|"It's a deal!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h18m43s153.png|"Your city state's going down, Athena! I got the Hadean Shield of Invincibility!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h18m55s953.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m23s577.png|"My Sparta's invading your Athens tomorrow!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m45s820.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m46s820.png|"Yeah! You and whose navy?!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m56s885.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h21m00s845.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h21m21s510.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h22m49s771.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h24m29s082.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h27m47s514.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h29m02s348.png|"And my Spartans!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h29m09s232.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h30m00s766.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h30m27s133.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h30m28s887.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h31m27s910.png Hercules and the Long Nightmare vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h28m46s423.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h29m01s097.png|"Love arrows?!" vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h29m05s162.png|"Do I look like the romantic type?!" vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h29m27s122.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h43m57s330.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h45m45s043.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h46m35s825.png|"Oooh, maybe the big, ol' God of Sleep has somethin' wrong with his little blankie." vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h48m48s000.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h48m55s429.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h50m49s291.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h56m09s406.png|"Way to go!" vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h58m04s647.png Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Greek Mythology Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Greek Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deities